


All Hale the Alpha

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: A submissive Omega, who writhes and moans for satisfaction, and only lives to serve? A week long sex marathon once every three months?Who wouldn’t want that?





	All Hale the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiSinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/gifts).



> A gift for SophiaAlmasy, for guessing correctly that my six year old daughter was a terrible hairdresser. She asked for well written A/B/O. She got....this. I hope it's okay, darling one.

 

Peter and Stiles have been seeing each other for nearly three months when Stiles discovers Peter’s guilty pleasure.

He’s come over after work as arranged, but when Peter doesn’t open the door Stiles lets himself in – because he has a key, because he’s an adult, and in a real adult relationship with an attractive wolf who seems to like him back. It gives him a thrill whenever he thinks about it.

He finds Peter asleep on top of his bed, but he’s not just sleeping. He’s half naked, boxers pulled down and cock hanging limply, hand still wrapped loosely around it. The evidence of his orgasm is drying on his belly, and he has a book laying on the bed next to him. Stiles picks it up, curious.   Whatever it is, it must be good to cause this.

It’s….trash, really. More specifically, it’s one of those dime a dozen A/B/O  mating novels that are churned out by aspiring authors by the hundreds. It’s full of flowery prose about the helpless Omega being hit by their heat, the dashing Alpha rushing to rescue him with his Magical Knot of Satisfaction, and the couple falling in love and coming together three pages from the end after a Series of Misunderstandings.

But hey, Peter obviously likes it. Like, _really_ likes it. Stiles reads a few pages, and kind of thinks he can see the appeal. A submissive Omega, who writhes and moans for satisfaction, and only lives to serve? A week long sex marathon once every three months? Who wouldn’t want that? Stiles almost feels sad that omegas aren’t a real thing.

 “Enjoying my book, Stiles?” Peter inquires mildly, from where he’s woken.

Not as much as you were, obviously” Stiles replies, grinning.

Peter licks his lips. “Actually, I was imagining it was you” he admits.

And for the rest of the evening, Stiles is slightly distracted, because now he’s imagining it was him as well, dammit.

 

* * *

 

It’s a week later when Peter gets text from Stiles saying _meet me at your place, its urgent_.

He frowns at the message. He’s heading home anyway, what could be urgent?’

He hurries a little, after texting _On my way, there in ten_.

He arrives home and opens the door to find it unusually warm. Stiles has turned up the thermostat, and it’s toasty in there. Which is good, because Stiles is kneeling on the floor, hands behind his back, eyes downcast.

He’s naked.

Peter lets his eyes roam over the body in front of him for a moment, before asking “Stiles? This is lovely to come home to, but why are you naked on my floor?”

Stiles raises his eyes, and breathes out “ Alpha, please help me, I think I’m going into heat.”

Peter blinks. Stiles takes the chance to crawl forwards on his knees and rub his face against Peter’s crotch, moaning at the sensation. He huffs out "Please Alpha, I need someone to help me, I’ve never had a heat, and I want it to be with you”.

He looks up at Peter then, and winks. Never let it be said that Peter Hale can’t think on his feet. He grabs the back of Stiles’ head and holds him in place, pressing his hips forwards. “Is this what you need?” he growls out.

Stiles whines, and damn, that’s hot. "Please Alpha, it’s my first heat, I don’t know what I need,“ he wails.

“Oh don’t worry my pretty, I’ll give you what you need,” Peter husks out, and he picks Stiles up as though he weighs nothing at all, and carries him to bed.

He cups his hand under Stiles’ backside, and damned if he can’t feel something slick on his ass. Curious, he runs his finger through it and sniffs.  It’s colorless and odorless, and it’s completely convincing. “Oh, my pretty omega, look at the mess you’re making” he tuts.

Stiles nuzzles into his neck, whispering “I’m sorry Alpha, I can’t help it. I didn’t know it was coming. Can you help me? I feel so empty right now”.

Peter shushes him, and lays him in the center of the bed face down, ass up. Stiles arches his back and pushes his ass out more, and Peter can see that his normally tight hole is  red and stretched, and it’s leaking that damned liquid. It looks so enticing that he can’t help leaning in and giving it a lick.

Tasteless, too.

Stiles squawks at the sensation, but he stays still.  Peter holds him in place and slips one finger inside of him. Stiles is loose, and he leaks even more as Peter pumps his finger in and out easily. “More, Alpha” he moans, and wiggles his ass. Peter slips a second finger in, and then adds a third as it becomes apparent that Stiles is more than able to take them easily. He’s pressing back, rocking himself on the fingers, letting out little grunts and moans with each movement.

Peter’s mesmerized, watching as Stiles rocks and moans and sighs and drips. By now Stiles is pressing himself so far back that Peter’s fingers are completely buried in him, and he’s whining ”More, please Alpha. Fill me up, breed me.”

Peter only has so much self-control, and it’s at breaking point. He removes his fingers, earning a whine from Stiles. He undoes his jeans and pulls them down just far enough to release his cock, sighing with relief as it springs free of its confines. Stiles turns at the sound of the zipper, and his eyes go wide. “Alpha, how will that ever fit? “ he asks, sounding worried.

“Trust me, little omega,” Peter purrs, sliding his fingers back into Stiles’ ass smoothly. “I’ll make it fit.” He moves his fingers in and around the dripping hole, stretching it a little more.

Stiles is moaning and writhing now, a litany of _pleasepleaseplease_ , as he arches back into Peter’s touch. Peter pulls Stiles back to the edge of the bed by his hips, and drives forwards into him still standing, moaning as he sinks into the wet, warm heat. Stiles gasps.

Peter grins, pulls out slowly, slams back in, and then does it all again. Stiles cries out loudly, and Peter loses all control. He fucks Stiles hard, listening to his cries of _yes_ and _please_ and _need it, Alpha_ with his head back and his eyes closed, and Stiles is wet and hot and eager and panting beneath him, and it doesn’t take long until he feels himself approaching climax. “Going to fill you, Omega, going to breed you now,”  he grunts out, and he presses forwards one last time before he comes violently.

Stiles groans at the feeling of the hot come splashing his insides, and reaches his hand beneath himself to jerk off. It doesn’t take more than half a dozen strokes before he’s spilling his seed, whining and panting. Peter’s draped across his back, breathing heavily. Stiles presses back against where Peter’s still buried deep inside him. “Thank you, Alpha,” he whispers out.

Peter opens one eye. “Better, pet?” he asks.

Stiles hums “For now. But you might need to take me again soon, I think. It’s my first heat, I’m not sure how often we need to do it to make me feel better”.

Peter pulls out, and he sees that whatever Stiles has used to recreate the slick of an omega heat, he’s used a lot, because he’s absolutely oozing now, with a mixture of slick and come. He could fuck back in there quite easily.

He’s a wolf, with wolf stamina. And neither of them has work tomorrow.

He rolls Stiles over and cups his jaw with a gentle hand. He looks him in the eye and tells him “Oh little omega, I think we’re going to have to do this a lot more. Many, many times, and in many, many positions”.

Stiles grins filthily, and licks his lips.


End file.
